Augmented reality (AR) is a direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world object that is augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated elements or sensory inputs such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. AR technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality. AR technology can be implemented in the physical world whereby computer generated elements are projected onto physical objects. Alternatively, AR technology can be implemented through computing devices whereby computer generated elements are overlaid onto images of physical objects captured by the computing device. Advances in computing, such as user interface technologies, data processing, object recognition have created new opportunities for implementing augmented reality technologies on mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets.
Textile articles, such as garments, bedding, curtains, etc., are ubiquitous products. In a given day, textile articles define much of our sensory experience (e.g. sound, sight, touch, smell). But advances in textile technologies has led to new interactions between the user and textile materials. For example, wearable technologies includes sensors embedded into the fabric structure of a garment. The sensors measure physiological parameters and signal data can be transmitted to a linked computing device. Textile articles, however, as ubiquitous as they are, have not yet converged in a meaningful way with the nearly ubiquitous digital technologies brought about by modern mobile devices and advanced communication networks.